


Titanic AU

by MagnoliasInBloom



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnoliasInBloom/pseuds/MagnoliasInBloom
Summary: One-shot.





	Titanic AU

_It’s gone… it’s really gone…_  My teeth chattered as I bobbed in the water, feet pedalling as I desperately tried to keep my head above the lapping waves. The life belt cinched my waist, my arms afloat, but I was still treading water. The darkness was almost complete, save for the glimmer of faint arctic stars.

My hand was suddenly caught in a vise-like grip, and I turned to find myself facing Jamie, cutting through the frigid sea like a fish.

“Swim, Claire, I need ye to swim!” His voice, hoarse from the cold, was urgent in its appeal and shook me out of my stupor. His hands were on my back and I began to kick, arms pushing, not knowing where we were going, but certain that I’d be with Jamie.

Once we started moving, I began to notice all the other survivors. Bodies were everywhere, many attempting to stay afloat, others very still in the freezing waters. I focused on swimming, grateful for the lessons Uncle Lamb had insisted on. Grateful that he wanted me to have an education. Grateful that upon his passing, the inheritance I received from him enabled me to buy a ticket on a ship. Grateful that the ship had been the  _Titanic_. Grateful that it had brought me to Jamie.

“Sassenach!” I turned and saw him clambering on a piece of wood paneling, adrift in the water. It was a large chunk from the wall of the dining room, I realized, having seen it every day for meals aboard the ship. I paddled towards it, and felt Jamie’s strong grip on my arms as I pulled myself onto the wood.

We collapsed next to each other, holding on for warmth and comfort. My teeth continued to rattle like dice in a cup and I shook all over. Jamie was much the same, his blue eyes dark in the night.

“J-J-Jamie,” I stammered, “the lifeboats. They have to come back!” The voices of the people in the water were frightful, calling for help, loved ones, salvation. The din was eerie in the North Atlantic dark.

“I’m not sure they will, Sassenach.” His tone was grim. “They pulled awa’ from the suction, but they may be too afraid tae come back. They’d be afeard of being swamped by the rest.” His hands chafed at my arms, trying futilely to warm them.

“Who will come, then?”

“I do not know, but until someone does, I’m here with you, Claire. You must believe that.” Jamie’s cold lips brushed mine.

“You jump, I jump, remember?” I smiled at the memory. Taking advantage of the ship’s speed, I had stepped onto the railing and loosened my hair, the curly mass blowing behind me. It had felt like flying, until the red-headed Scot had seen me and erroneously assumed I was trying to jump off the ship.

_“Nae, miss! Don’t do it!” He had grabbed me by the waist and yanked back, both of us collapsing onto the deck._

_“What are you doing, you great oaf!” I had yelled, slapping his hands away. They withdrew as though burned, and I was suddenly eye to eye with the most beautiful man I had ever seen._

_“Nothing’s so bad that can’t be fixed, miss, I swear to ye. Life’s too great a gift to throw away.” His face was earnest, concerned._

_“I agree,” I replied huffily, rising and brushing off the salt spray from my skirt. “I wasn’t going to jump, I was enjoying a moment!” I turned to walk away, but not before he clasped my hand and I whirled around. He raised it to his lips and kissed it gently - bright red curls brushed against my skin._

_“You jump, I jump.” He had attempted a wink but both eyes closed, making him look like an owl. “I’m Jamie, by the way.”_

_“Claire Beauchamp.” I smiled, and fell for him all at once._


End file.
